broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12
Enter Saracho! is the twelfth episode of the Season 1 of the ''Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout ''anime, as well as the episode introducing Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's new rich "friend" Saracho. This episode stars Saracho, Betty, and Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. Summary A new student transfers into Choco Taco Academy. The new student, called Saracho, attempts to make himself relevant by showing off his vast amounts of money to everybody. Many students are said to be apathetic towards Saracho due to his overbearing nature and his constant talk about his wealth. Saracho, frustrated at his lack of new friends, attempts to force some of the lesser students to become his cronies through his wealth. Despite this, Saracho's efforts fail due to being unable to actually find any other students within his allotted screen time for the first half of the episode. After this, Saracho eventually meets Betty and tries to impress her with his diamond encrusted body guards. Betty is extremely impressed and mentions to Saracho how there is going to be a party. However, Betty's general uselessness causes her to fail to mention that dweebs like her and Saracho weren't invited. From this Saracho was convinced that this party was ready for some hot rich boy action and spends a quarter of the episode drawing up a plan to crash the party. Once the party begins Saracho takes one of his father's cars and literally crashes the party by crashing through one of the walls of the party house. This results in several cases of vandalism being filed against Saracho. In addition to this most of the party goers left when Saracho showed up since he wasn't "cool" and "hip" enough for the party. After this Saracho had to bribe the police in order to turn a blind eye to the whole affair. Saracho's father was preoccupied with his work and so didn't care at all about the entire ordeal. In the last quarter of the episode, Betty introduces Saracho to Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. While Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout initially doesn't care at all about Saracho at all, his tone quickly changes once he learns of Saracho's ties to immense wealth. The episode ends with an introspective monologue from Saracho while Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is attempting to pretend to be nice to Saracho where Saracho states that now he had at least one friend and has a realization that he was more useful than Betty to the plot. Trivia * Saracho was originally intended to be portrayed as a person in constant existential crisis and yearning for any form of relationship with other humans caused by how his father never really loved him and his home staff were jerks in this episode. The project was then scaled back by Ultra Satan who said that they could "do it dumber" and thus Saracho's personality was reduced to a whiny, clingy rich boy who would never shut up about his wealth. ** This original portrayal was retroactively added back into the story by enslaved animator Robots in passing mention in future episodes ** Saracho's personality in the final version of this episode, is a major contrast to what we see in the rest of the series, in which he doesn't care about his immense wealth, just wants his dad to love him, and is generally a much nicer guy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1